pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Mienshao
Vs. Mienshao is the twelfth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 2/15/20. Story Nia: Whatever kind of battle he wants?! That’s something I need to know ahead of time! Ian and Nia are in Nia’s room, with several spreadsheets spread out on the bed. Nia scrambles through them as Ian sits in a chair in the corner. Ian: It’s a pretty good incentive, don’t you think? Much better for crowds. Nia: These type of things have to be approved in advance! Trey stopped his financial support after your stupid sister (Ian glares at her) Sorry, idiotic sister knocked him out after the first round! Ian: A true trainer doesn’t allow another to win if they don’t earn it. Or put up a temper tantrum like him. Nia: Regardless, we haven’t bought the airtime to keep on TV for a full battle! We’ll have to tap into reserve funds and hope that we break even from viewership! Ian: We will. Especially with the stakes. Nia: (Dreading) What stakes? Ian: There’s a loophole in the official League rules. “If a trainer defeats a champion in a full battle, then they become the new champion.” Nia: In an official challenge after defeating the Elite Four. Ian: The regulations don’t state those exact wording. Cynthia pointed this out to me, and I confirmed it. We based Unova League rules off the Pokémon Association from the other regions, so it occurs there too. Paul challenged Cynthia to a full battle unofficially years ago. Cynthia stated that she could’ve lost her title to him if he won, and if he was at his current level then he might’ve. Nia: (Freaking out) You mean… Ian: (Grins) If I lose tomorrow, you’ll have a new champion. And he’ll be even worse to deal with than me. Nia: (Grunts) Unlikely. You better win tomorrow then. Ian: Always my plan. End Scene The Lucanosa Stadium is jam packed, everyone wanting to see the match about to unfold. Freddy O’Martin and Cynthia sit in the announcer’s box, as Ian and Paul stand on the field. Freddy: Welcome everyone! We are here to see Paul, winner of the Junior World Cup, battle against Champion Ian! Ian: So Paul. What type of battle do you want? I stated it could be any type you wanted. Paul: I challenge you to a full battle! Six-on-six! The crowd goes wild, as Nia fidgets with her glasses in anxiety. Freddy: There’s a surprise for us! Instead of the one-on-one battle style of the tournament, we are being treated to a full battle! Cheren: A full battle against this guy. Cilan: The flavors he lets off in regular battles are delectable. I can only imagine the power he’ll exhibit in a full battle. Iris: I bet Ian was anticipating this. Referee: This will be a six-on-six battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still standing! Both sides may make substitutions! Paul: Staraptor, stand by for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Staraptor. Staraptor: Staraptor! Ian: You do know as the champion, I’m supposed to choose first? Paul: You didn’t care for that rule. Why should I? Ian: Fair enough. I’ll let you know now. (Draws Pokéball) After becoming champion, I kept traveling. I picked a handful of Pokémon to take with me. I didn’t remove any of those Pokémon, only adding more when I didn’t have a full party. I didn’t customize my party to match you because as champion, I’m challenging myself to beat you no matter what Pokémon I have on hand! Go Magnemite! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Magnemite. Magnemite: Magnemite! Paul: Always challenging yourself? I did the same! I didn’t choose Pokémon designed to beat you, but I chose the Pokémon that I’m confident can win no matter what you choose! Staraptor, go for Close Combat! Ian: Super Sonic to Zap Cannon! Staraptor flies forward for Close Combat, as Magnemite lets out a Super Sonic wave. Staraptor stops and sways with confusion, as Magnemite fires a dark green sphere of electricity. Ian’s eyes glaze over. Paul: U-Turn! Staraptor maneuvers and forms an energy “U” in the air, acting as a funnel to shoot Zap Cannon back. Ian: (Returning to senses) Spark! Magnemite Sparks with electricity shooting forward, taking Zap Cannon and intensifying its attack. Hugh: He absorbed the Zap Cannon to power up Spark? Spark rams Staraptor, knocking him to the ground. Staraptor strikes himself in confusion, as Paul grunts. Paul: Staraptor return. Paul returns Staraptor, as he pulls out a new Pokéball. Paul: Mienshao, stand by for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Mienshao. Mienshao: Mien! (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (In female voice) Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon and the evolved form of Mienfoo. It wields the fur on its arms like a whip. Its arm attacks come with such rapidity that they cannot even be seen. Rui: That thing looks tough. And a Fighting type will have an advantage against Steel types. Hilda: Go Ian! Pound ‘im in! Paul: Use Aura Sphere! Ian: Zap Cannon! Mienshao forms a blue Aura Sphere, as it collides with Zap Cannon. Aura Sphere breaks through and strikes Magnemite, it falling from the air. Paul: Hi Jump Kick! Ian: Magnet Bomb then Spark! Mienshao appears above Magnemite with its knee glowing red. Magnemite releases a magnetic pulse wave, injuring Mienshao and diverting it. Hi Jump Kick strikes the ground, Mienshao howling from the pain. Trip: The crash damage from Hi Jump Kick is half the user’s max HP. Mienshao is now at half strength. Ian: Fire Zap Cannon! Paul: Deflect it! Magnemite fires Zap Cannon, as aura forms over its arm fur. Mienshao whips the fur and strikes Zap Cannon, it shooting and striking the ceiling. Mienshao then leaps and strikes Magnemite with Hi Jump Kick. Magnemite bounces off the floor and shoots over Ian’s head, landing in his arms defeated. Referee: Magnemite is unable to battle! The winner is Mienshao! The crowd is outraged, as Ian nods with approval while returning Magnemite. Freddy: AND PAUL TAKES THE FIRST WIN! Cynthia: Just what I expected from him. Nia: (Panicking) Ian! Don’t play to the crowd! Win this thing! Ian: Nice. That was a powerful combo. Alakazam! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Alakazam. Alakazam: (Trills) Paul: U-Turn! Ian: Block it with Return! Mienshao shoots forward with a green aura, as Alakazam’s fist glows like a heart. The attacks strike each other, as Mienshao returns itself. A Pokéball opens up, choosing Staraptor. Staraptor: (Radiates Intimidate aura) Staraptor! Paul: Brave Bird! Ian: Double Team to Return! Staraptor is surrounded in a powerful blue aura as he flies through a clone. Several clones form over the field, Staraptor looking around. Alakazam punches Staraptor in the back, him landing on the ground and surrounded by Alakazam clones. Rui: Nicely done. He’s taken control of the field. Sabrina: (Squints eyes) They really bonded that fast? Paul: Sticking with physical attacks, huh? Staraptor, use Feather Dance! Staraptor trills to the sky, as dozens of blue feathers fall from the sky. The feathers condense on a clone, lower on her body. Paul: What is that? Staraptor, U-turn! Staraptor shoots through Double Team clones with U-Turn, returning himself to his Pokéball. Paul opens another Pokéball choosing Mienshao in the middle of the Alakazam clones. Its injuries are healed up. Burgundy: Sacré bleu! What happened? It looks healed! Georgia: That’s its Regenerator ability. It recovers health when recalled to its Pokéball. Katharine: With U-Turn to swap out quickly, he can endlessly heal! Paul: Use Swift! Mienshao spins, its arm fur glowing gold that fire golden energy stars. Swift tears through the Alakazam clones and strikes the real one. She glows magenta as the Illusion breaks, Zorua flipping out and landing on all fours. Paul: It wasn’t an Alakazam? Sabrina: That explains it. Ian: Zorua, use Night Daze! Zorua is surrounded in a crimson aura, howling to the sky. She releases a pink and crimson force field of energy from her body, blasting into Mienshao and sending it flying. Paul: It looks like a Dark type. So use Aura Sphere! Ian: Feint Attack! Mienshao forms and fires Aura Sphere, Zorua pivoting and disappearing to dodge the attack. Zorua appears behind Mienshao, it twirling and smacking Zorua’s face with its arm fur. Paul: Now Hi Jump Kick! Mienshao knees Zorua hard with Hi Jump Kick, launching her into the air. Ian: Zorua, return! Ian returns Zorua, as Mienshao looks ready for more. Ian smiles at this. Ian: Here I thought I could take Mienshao out. How about this. Alakazam! Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Alakazam. Alakazam: Ala! Paul: Swift! Ian: Psycho Cut! Mienshao fires Swift, as Alakazam’s spoons glow purple as she fires crescent blades. The attacks collide and cancel each other out. Paul: Can’t risk a Psychic attack. Mienshao, use U-Turn! Ian: Foul Play to Psycho Cut. Mienshao charges with U-turn, as Alakazam takes a meditative stance while glowing black. Mienshao goes to turn for U-Turn, but is caught in an orbit around Alakazam. It is slammed into the ground in front of Alakazam, as Alakazam slices through it with Psycho Cut. Mienshao hits the ground defeated. Referee: Mienshao is unable to battle! The winner is Alakazam! Paul returns Mienshao, as he chooses Drapion. Drapion: Drap! Paul: Cross Poison to Aerial Ace! Ian: Charge Beam then Foul Play! Drapion swings its arms, forming a purple energy cross that shoots forward. Alakazam fires a beam of yellow electricity, the attacks causing an explosion. Drapion speeds forward with its claw glowing blue. Alakazam takes a meditative stance and glows black, as Drapion goes to strike. Drapion is caught in the aura, orbiting around Alakazam and heading toward the ground. Paul: Brutal Swing! Drapion twists its neck, its arm uppercutting Alakazam. Alakazam is launched skyward as Drapion is slammed hard into the ground. Alakazam lands on her feet as Drapion stands back up. Paul: It doesn’t know a standard Psychic attack. That makes it even tougher to predict it. But that Foul Play can’t counter our Brutal Swing. Drapion, use Ice Fang! Drapion forms Ice Fangs, biting down and releasing the energy in fangs at Alakazam. Alakazam fires Psycho Cut, blocking the attack. Drapion charges forward at Alakazam. Ian: Foul Play. Paul: Brutal Swing! Alakazam catches Drapion in the Foul Play, orbiting around and slamming it head first into the ground directly behind her. Drapion uses its neck to swing its lower body, slamming the entirety of it into Alakazam’s side. She gasps as she hits the ground. Paul: And Aerial Ace! Drapion rolls to its feet on a dime, slashing forward with Aerial Ace. Alakazam stays down defeated. Referee: Alakazam is unable to battle! The winner is Drapion! Freddy: Incredible! Even with the intense battling we’re seeing, Paul is still beating Ian with two wins and one loss! Sabrina: Alakazam was good. Cameron: The way that Drapion moved its body was ridiculous! Burgundy: Not to mention creepy. Cilan: Paul is doing amazing at utilizing his Pokémon’s unique flavors. Mienshao’s arm fur, Drapion’s body manipulation. Ian: Scar! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Scar the Druddigon. Scar: Drud. Paul: Drapion, use Ice Fang! Drapion lunges and bites into Scar’s raised arm with Ice Fang. Drapion groans from the Rough Skin rubbing up on its mouth, it loosening its grip. Ian: Iron Tail to Dragon Pulse! Scar’s tail glows and extends with an energy Iron Tail, striking Drapion and knocking it back. Scar then breathes a powerful multi-colored Dragon Pulse, enveloping Drapion. Drapion hits the ground defeated. Drapion is unable to battle! The winner is Druddigon! Paul returns Drapion, as he contemplates. He draws a Pokéball and opens it. Mamoswine: MAMO! Main Events * Paul challenges Ian to a full battle, making this their third one. * Paul reveals he owns a Mienshao and its ability is Regenerator. Characters * Ian * Paul * Trip * Cheren * Burgundy * Cynthia * Cilan * Iris * Rui * Georgia * Sabrina * Katharine * Cameron * Miror B. * Hilda * Wyatt * Hugh * Nia * Freddy O'Martin Pokémon * Magnemite (Ian's) * Zorua (Ian's) * Alakazam (Ian's) * Scar the Druddigon (Ian's) * Staraptor (Paul's) * Mienshao (Paul's) * Drapion (Paul's) * Mamoswine (Paul's, cameo) Trivia * The loophole in the official wording of the league rules means that anyone who beats a champion in a full battle becomes champion. This loophole is mitigated due to most people not challenging a champion outside of tournaments, and the fact that they are usually one-on-one when they occur. * Paul showed growth with his team decisions, choosing the ones he knows he can win without planning for what Ian could use. Ian however, did his approach in Sinnoh for their first full battle and just used the Pokémon he had on hand. * Initially, Paul was going to use a Zoroark to show a similarity to Ian's Zorua. It would've disguised itself as Mienshao and they'd continuously switch in with U-Turn, making it impossible to tell which was which. ** This idea was removed when the idea of having Pansear in Paul's team came to fruition from a storyline FAR into the future. * Paul reveals Mamoswine at the end of the episode. This makes it his only Pokémon to participate in all 3 full battles between these two trainers. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Junior World Cup arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc